


Lines of Wax

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Kink, Multi, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lets her watch the flame for second, the way it stutters when his breath brushes over it, even but more rapid than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines of Wax

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo: temperature play.

It all happens too quickly for Kate to follow. One minute she's glaring at Will, her gameboy hurled across the couch in his direction, yelling at him for eating her Cheetos, all her Cheetos, while he and Mangus make jokes about what they'd like to do with the candles stockpiled in case of a weather induced black out, and the next Magnus is pressed up behind her, pulling her back, tucking the hem of Kate's shirt into the band of her bra. It probably looks ridiculous, but it leaves Magnus with a free hand when Kate tries to squirm away, suddenly unsettled by the mischievous glint in Will's eye. Nothing good ever came from that look. 

"Quiet." Magnus murmurs and Kate does as she's told, stilling. She's not entirely comfortable with the flame flickering before her, light wicking up her pant leg as Will steps closer. She's not quite sure what he's up to, and she's not sure she wants to know, but she trusts them. If she didn't, Magnus would be on the floor and Will would be sporting at least one impressive black eye.

Will's free hand tugs at her ankles, drawing her out, straightening the crumpled, awkward angle of her legs, exposing her stomach. He lets her watch the flame for second, the way it stutters when his breath brushes over it, even but more rapid than usual. She can feel its heat, feel her skin warm from its presence.

He leans against the side of her thighs and she presses her eyes shut.

She yelps when the first drop of wax hits her stomach just above her navel. Will hums something to Magnus and she lets out a puff of air that sounds suspiciously like a chuckle. It's not painful, the wax, but it is hot for a moment. Kate feels her heels dig into the couch cushion as old and sagging as it is and she lets out a breath, bracing herself.

Lines of wax, arches, splotches form over her skin as her yelps of surprise go from hisses to sighs. She won't let Will push her bra aside, the skin on her stomach's sensitive enough, but Will seems to be enjoying his meditative execution- with it's pauses and contemplative motions; he's turned Kate's stomach into a sort of canvas, the placement of each line important: sealing in another patch of skin, drawing Kate higher. Even Magnus has relaxed, fingers running through Kate's hair, settling silky strands against Kate's flushed neck.

He's obviously done this before, probably with Magnus judging by how carefully she's still watching him, eyes dark, breath matched with Kate's. He has them both strung along, wanting more but knowing that getting more means they'll meet the inevitable end to their night.

"Please," Kate breathes as the candle burns down, the flame licking at the back of his hand.

For a moment she thinks he's going to ask her what, make her beg, but then he smiles and tugs one of her hands free from its grip on Magnus' thigh to draw it up to his mouth. He uncurls a finger slowly, letting slashes of wax drip down to coat her skin, run over itself, hiss against the denim of her jeans. Her finger straightened, he draws it to his mouth— teeth scraping, tongue swirling- before pressing it against her thumb, and before she can protest, against the wick of the candle, extinguishing the flame.

She feels her breath catch, her blood pulse through her veins for the second it takes her to realize she hasn't been burned. There's a rush there, skirting with danger that real. She couldn't have been hurt too badly, but it would've been enough. It is enough, enough for her to brush aside her complacent pleasure, to brush aside Magnus and grab him, both hands wrapped in the neck of his t-shirt, to kiss him. "I swear to god William, if you don't fuck me now, forget about the Cheetos you owe me, I will kill you."


End file.
